1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and especially relates to a high-gain multi-frequency antenna module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless communication technology is progressing every day. Many portable electronic apparatuses, such as notebooks, smart phones, and tablet PCs, are slim and light. Therefore, the antennas for the portable electronic apparatuses are small, too. Or, the structures of the antennas have to be modified, so that the antennas can be arranged into the portable electronic apparatuses.
The planar inverted-f antenna (PIFA) is the most common multi-frequency antenna. The PIFA is designed in two-dimension and is made of copper printed on the printed circuit board. Or the PIFA is designed in three-dimension and is made of foil stamped with the stamping technology.
The structure of the PIFA mentioned above (both designed in two-dimension and three-dimension) can be modified, so that the PIFA can receive dual-band and tri-band wireless signals. In order to maintain the performance of the antenna, the volume of the PIFA is usually not small, so that the space for arranging the PIFA into the portable electronic apparatus is not small. However, if the space for arranging the PIFA into the portable electronic apparatus is not small, the portable electronic apparatus will not be slim and light.